The Lily, the Witch, and the Winchesters
by Winchester26
Summary: Sam and Dean are joined in their escapades by two girls: One who Sam can't get enough of and the other will give Dean a run for his money.
1. Chapter 1

Supernatural

Rowena stepped out of her beat up, old 1954 Buick, slinging her green and brown backpack over her shoulder. She strutted into the bar that just opened its doors. The moment she stepped in, men all over stopped, whistled, whooped and made disgusting comments. Rowena closed her eyes, sighed and then headed over to a booth in the corner. She sat her junk next to her and laid her head back in the seat. She had gone 72 hours without sleep, tracking her sister. After a few moments of resting, she sauntered to the bar.

"What'll you have?" the crabby old bartender asked as he wipe the counter with a dirty rag.

"Just a cupful of hot water," Rowena said, absentmindedly as she went through her pockets. Everyone in a three person perimeter gave her a weird look.

"You know Princess, we do  sell alcohol here," the bartender said, still slightly confused. Rowena looked up. "Yes, I realized that. And I asked you for hot water," she insisted with obvious attitude. The bartender gave her an angry look and went to go get her order. Within the few minutes he was gone, Rowena noticed two boys enter. They were her age, maybe a little younger. The bartender then stormed back and basically threw her the cup of hot water.

"Thanks, jerk," she mumbled before going back to her seat in the corner. She took out some tea leaves and put them in the water. After stirring, them around for about thirty seconds, she dumbed the water on the floor and began to read the tea leaves in front of her. "Dammit," she mumbled as she saw signs of confusion, surprise, and relatively unhappy things. She then sat down the cup and put her head down. This was going to be harder than expected. She'd been tracking her little sister, Vivian, for nearly five years. She began to center herself and then opened her eyes to see the boy who had come in before. The tall one spoke; he was alone.

"Were you just reading tea leaves?" he asked.

"Maybe. Gonna throw me out if I was?" she snapped.

"No, no, no. It's just…you don't seem the type that would be into-" he began, taking a seat across from her.

"Into what?" she asked, slightly insulted.

"The supernatural," he answered, a little quieter.

"What, because I'm a 'pretty girl'?" she asked, annoyed.

"I didn't say that! You know what? Nevermind. You have a goodnight," he said, giving up but keeping his polite tone. Rowena said nothing as he left the bar to the parking lot. After a few minutes, Rowena took out her map and analyzed it. "Come on Viv, where are you?" she mumbled to herself.

"Want more hot water, sweetheart?" the bartender teased.

"Bite me," she mumbled, "And get me the best drink you've got."  
She was no fun anymore. She used to laugh and was happy, but ever since Vivian was persuaded to the side of evil, she had become completely serious in every aspect of life. She couldn't even remember the last time she laughed.

"Rough night?" as voice asked from a few stools over. Rowena looked over and saw a smiling man, who drained his drink.

"What are you drinking?" she asked, totally ignoring his remark.

"I think they're called purple nurples," he said with an intoxicated chuckle. Rowena moved down a few seats. She took one and drained it quickly.

"They're good," she commented with a smile. "Give me another," they then clinked glasses and drank again. "I'm Rowena by the way," she said, wiping her mouth.

"Dee Snider," he grunted with a chuckle.

"Isn't that the lead singer for Twisted Sister?" she asked.

"Don't think so," he said unconvincingly. They both began to laugh.

"You're such a liar," Rowena said with a grin. Dean finished off his drink and then turned to face her.

"Dean," he answered with a seductive and intoxicated grin. Rowena caught him looking her up and down.

"You want a piece of this?" she asked with a sultry voice. Dean didn't answer, but the answer was obvious.

"Where you staying?" He asked, eyes down at her boobs.

"Well, I was going to go home to boobtown…" she said with a chuckle. This caught his attention.

"Take me there," he demanded desperately. Rowena ignored his request and took a drink of beer, "So what do you do Dean?" she asked, trying to get his eyes off of her body. It took a minute, but finally, Dean answered.

"A little of this, a little of that. You know…" he said, looking into his drink. Rowena looked at him, very very suspicious.

"You're hiding something. Very mysterious," she assured him with a funloving smile. "Its hot."

Dean seemed to cheer up at this. "Yeah, it is, but sorry. You can't have this," he said motioning to his body with a dirty grin.

"Such a dirty boy. And truth be told, if I wanted to have sex with you and do things to you that you've never even heard of, you'd let me. And you'd thank me afterwards, so don't tell me that I can't 'have this' when clearly you're my bitch," she joked bluntly, half serious. "You want to-" he began, a little hopeful.

"No," she said, cutting him off with a smile. Dean frowned. Rowena 1. Dean 0.

--

Lily folded the local newspaper she had started to read and slipped it under the bench-seat of the '67 Chevy Impala as Sam got back into the parked car.

"You know you'll have to get back in the front seat when Dean's done in there," Lily smiled as she turned to face her boyfriend.

"What?" Sam asked, his body only turned slightly (he was so dang tall!).

"You'll need to be the designated driver. Do you think Dean's coming out of there sober?" Lily replied. Sam chuckled gently, "You're probably right."

"As usual," Lily teased as she situated herself half on Sam's lap.

"I don't know how Dean and I survived without you," Sam admitted laughing at the thought.

"Me either," Lily replied with a shrug. There was a moment of silence before their lips met for a lengthy kiss. Breathlessly, Lily pulled away, "Oooh, boy, Sam Winchester you drive me crazy."

"It's a gift," Sam kissed her again. After it ended, Sam posed a question, "How long do you think Dean will be?"

"Hm. Another hour," Lily nodded.

"Agreed," Sam replied before they leaned in for another kiss, but Lily jumped when the car door opened.

"Hey, lookie here, Sammy may just get lucky," Dean laughed as he slid into the car. "Hey, I met a wiccan in there. She was hot," Dean made a whistling noise through his lips, "She likes what we do. At least, when drunk anyways. So I gave her my number," He explained.

Sam rolled his eyes. He knew Dean only wanted into her pants, "And what did you tell her we did this time, Dean?" he asked as Lily untangled herself from hom and took her seat again, "Casting agents, FBI?"

"The truth," Dean nodded as Sam got into the drivers seat and shut the door.

"The truth, Dean?! Why would you tell her the truth!? You know how dangerous that is!" Sam exclaimed.

"Dude, I already told you-" Dean began to defend himself.

" 'She was hot' is not an excuse!" Sam replied.

"No, Sam. She's a wiccan. Kinda related to our line of work," Dean leaned back against the seat and closed his eyes.

Sam glanced back at Lily with a wary expression before he started the car and headed towards the nearest motel.

Sam parked in the lot of Motel 6 and he shut the Impala off. Dean had fallen asleep (or passed out) in the passenger seat. Sam raised his hand and shook Dean without a word. He woke up, but Sam and Lily both beat him out of the car and to the trunk. They grabbed their things and headed into the room. Dean ddin't say anything until they'd entered room 12 and he popped two aspirin into his mouth.

"Why is there only one bed?" Lily asked.

"It was the only vacancy," Sam explained.

There was a moment when the three looked at each other carefully. Dean was the quickest and he threw his bag onto the bed, "Dibs."

"No way!" Sam exclaimed, "There's two of us and only one of you," he fought.

"I'm the oldest," Dean smirked.

"Yeah, well, I'm the tallest," Sam retorted in the same child-like manner.

"Boys!" Lily said, "There's only one way to settle this," she looked at both brothers. They didn't seem to get it right away. "Rock paper scissors," She looked at them carefully. That's how to settle things the Winchester way.

Dean slept soundly on the couch that night.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning at breakfast Sam, Dean, and Lily sat around a table researching for a job.

"I looked at Wyoming, Colorado, and Montana. Nothing supernatural in the slightest," Sam said, quite discouraged. Dean piled a huge forkful of eggs into his mouth.

"Come on Sammy, you've got to give me something," he said, mouth full. Lily rolled her eyes and looked over Sam's shoulder, "Well some guy named Daniel Elkins was killed in his house a few days ago. The police thought it was just a break in, but now they aren't so sure," Sam said, slightly interested before looking at Lily for her reaction.

"Elkins…Elkins…I know that name," Dean said before searching through his bag for John's journal.

"Do you think it was a demon?" Lily asked Sam as she reread the story over his shoulder.

"Maybe. Sounds like it could be," Sam answered, thinking intensely. Dean then slapped the diary down on the table, "Elkins! See, dad's journal," Dean said triumphantly. Both Sam and Lily looked down to see D. Elkins and a phone number. "Same guy?" Sam asked.

"That's a Colorado area code," Dean stated.

"Are we gonna check it out?" Lily inquired. She was still knew to the whole system of the Winchesters.

"Yes we are. If this Elkins guy is in dad's journal, it's something supernatural and we're going up against it," Dean seemed far too happy about the whole thing…oh the life of a hunter. Dean stood up and grabbed his favorite leather jacket, "C'mon Sammy, Ewok, let's go," he smirked, grabbing his bag.

Sam shut his laptop and packed it up. Lily got up as well to help get everything together for their journey to Colorado. In the midst of the packing, Lily and Sam shared a quick kiss which Dean caught, rolled his eyes and disgust, and made more of a hurry to get out to his own love, his '67 Impala. They all piled in the car and left another motel in their rearview mirror.

--

Rowena sat cross-legged on her hotel room floor, scrying for her sister's whereabouts. Nothing. Absolutely nothing. "I can find Elvis in North Dakota, but I can't find my little sister. Dammit," she grumbled. Slamming her fist on the map she stood up and decided she needed some fresh air. She was leaving the town soon, but she needed a break.

Rowena threw her jacket on quickly and left the room. The grocery store was a few blocks ahead, so she decided walking was a good option. She rushed to the crosswalk just as the hand began to flash red. She still had a few seconds. She began to scurry across the five lanes. She looked to her right and saw a black car speeding towards her but she knew it had to slow and she only got to the middle of the lane when the car that had yet to slow suddenly slammed on it's breaks. They missed her by about a foot.

"What the hell!?" she exclaimed, throwing her arms up and giving the driver and angry look. The tall boy from the bar the night before got out of the passenger seat and rushed to her. "Are you okay?" he asked seriously, looking her over. Rowena glared at him, "You two?! Are you kidding me?! Just because I wasn't nice to you, you think it's okay to run me over?!" she yelled as Dean got out of the car after he pulled it to the curb. He tried to get closer but Rowena backed up, "Hey, it was an accident. Just calm down," Dean reasoned with his hands out protectively. Rowena huffed roughly, "I'm okay," she announced, finally answering Sam's question. Sam looked at her with a small smile and then he went back to Dean in a hushed tone, "Dean…you know…she's a Wiccan…maybe…" Dean gave his brother a look. "No way Sam, no way in hell are we bringing another girl along," Dean said with finality.

"Dean, she could be useful!" Sam replied quickly, but he waved his hand at his brother as if to say never mind and walked back to Rowena, "Hey…uhm...my brother and I are…well…looking for a demon. We understand if you didn't want to…but we could really use your help," Sam, with being polite, gave her his puppy dog eyes.

Rowena looked at him carefully, her eyes scrutinizing his, "What demon?" she asked slowly. Sam looked over at Dean, and now Lily who had gotten out of the car.

"A demon…" he continued, "He killed our mother," he explained. Rowena stood cross-armed, staring at Sam for a few moments.

"You guys aren't some type of crazy rapists, are you?" she asked, only half joking. Sam did not know how to respond.

"No…we're not… I swear," Sam finally answered. Rowena stared at him still and tried to find any bit of false pretense. "I-I don't know…" she admitted suddenly.

"See Sammy, she doesn't want to come," Dean spoke up.

"Hey, I never said that," Rowena defended. "I have a sister who needs saving. I'm willing to do anything to find her."

"I think you should come with us," Lily approached finally, putting her arm around Sam's waist, hoping to show her that they were good people. Rowena was attempting to process her options very quickly.

"I swear to God you guys turn out to be rapists…" Rowena said with a smile. Lily and Sam laughed along and returned to the Impala. Dean and Rowena looked at each other for a long moment before they followed.


	3. Chapter 3

(AN: Rowena is played by Katherine Heigl and Lily is played by Lucy Hale. Hope this helps with visualization)

**

"I'm not surprised the guy died," Rowena admitted as she stepped from the Impala. It was cold, the middle of the night in Colorado aka the middle of nowhere. To add to it, they arrived at a secluded cabin in the middle of the woods. "No one can hear you scream…" she finished.

Dean nodded, "Kinda the 'Dream Catcher' vibe," he couldn't help but smile at his own reference.

"Well I doubt aliens killed poor Daniel Elkins," Lily said as she and Sam climbed out of the backseat. Dean had kicked Sam to the backseat once Rowena had arrived. It wasn't the best because of his abnormally long legs…but Sam could manage.

"Police suspected a bear at first, but like the report said, there were signs of robbery," Sam shut the Impala door behind him and they marched through the snow- up to the house.

"Since when do the cops get anything right?" Dean asked. He knelt down to pick the lock on the door and they were inside within seconds. "Looks like the mad didn't come today…" He pulled a flashlight from his pocket.

"Someone wasn't too happy," Lily shined her own flashlight around while she walked. Sam followed her slowly. Rowena turned to Dean as she flipped through papers on a cluttered table, "Lily doesn't strike me as the 'hunter' type," she stated. It wasn't meant to be mean- just an observation.

"She's not, really," Dean replied, "The demon that killed out mom also took her family. We had been investigating some happenings in her town and they lead us to her. The demon had gone but we had a feeling he'd be back, so we let the munchkin tag along," Dean picked up a journal that looked very similar to his father's, "But then Sammy fell for her and she had nowhere to go…the rest is history. Very hallmark channel if you ask me…"

Rowena nodded, "Sam gives off an obvious protective vibe," she commented.

"So how often do you go all Samantha Stevens?" Dean's smirk wasn't just because he'd made fun of her.

"How often do you watch Bewitched?" she replied. Dean didn't have time to answer because Sam's voice echoed from the other room, "I think we've found something!"

Both Rowena and Dean headed into an adjoining room. It looked like a tornado had blown through, taking some valuables with it. The two skylights were shattered and the bookcase was lying on the ground.

"Wow," Rowena took a moment to evaluate all the stuff on the floor.

"But look at this," Sam motioned to some markings in the wood floor.

"Sam, have you seen the rest of the room? The floor's bound do not make it out unscathed," Rowena eyed some things on the desk.

"Hey, Harry Potter, let the professionals work," Dean said before he knelt down with a piece of paper and pencil from the desk. He made an etching of the marks. He peeled the paper from the blood-stained floor and interpreted the markings, "A combination?"

"To a safe box….just like dad would have done," Sam took the paper from his brother's hand.

"Why would he etch it into the floor" Lily asked. Rowena was examining a wood box on the ground that looked like it contained a gun and bullets.

"Well if this ever happened…other hunters would know what to do, Sam replied. Lily nodded, "Smart," she stated.

"Looks like we've got another stop to make," Dean sighed as he pocketed the paper into the inside of his favorite leather jacket.

Rowena stood up to her full 5'9" height, "How do you know what bank, Sherlock?"

"We don't. Not yet at least," Dean turned around and headed out of the cabin- the others followed.

**

Rowena and Lily sat in the Impala as they waited for the boys to come out of the bank. "How long have you been traveling with the Hardy boys?" she broke the short silence.

"About a year," Lily replied with a smile, "They're really great," she added.

"Yeah, Dean seems like a real pistol," Rowena commented.

"He's only doing it because you're willing to go against him…and cause he thinks you're hot," Lily laughed.

"You won't stick up for yourself against him?" Rowena asked slowly.

"No, I do. But your personality clashes with his," Lily explained. She knew the boys backwards and forwards.

Rowena nodded, "And so…you and Sam…eh?" Rowena raised an eyebrow suggestively.

Lily smiled, "He's the reason I'm still with them really…well the reason I stayed at least…"

"And the thousand foot height difference doesn't bother you?" Rowena teased her now.

"Don't tell me you're going to tease _me _about my height too," Lily began. Rowena shrugged, "Maybe a little."

That was when Dean and Sam climbed back into the Impala. Dean held a white envelope that read "JW". The boys just kind of stared at it. The girls wanted them to make a move.

"Well just open it," Rowena exclaimed impatiently before grabbing the envelope. Dean nearly killed her to get it back. Once he had it back he opened it. He didn't get into the envelope before there was a knock at the car window. Lily jumped and her hand flung out to grab Rowena. Sam and Dean were startled as well.

"Dad…" Dean said in a petrified way.


	4. Chapter 4

John opened the door, surprised to find two girls in the Impala. Rowena had to move both herself and Lily over to make room.

"Dad, what are you doing here?!" Sam asked, concerned.

"I heard about Daniels' death," he said, still looking skeptically at the girls. "Who are they?" he asked his sons. The brothers looked at each other, deciding who would explain. Sam lost. "Well…this is Lily….my girlfriend. Her family was killed by the demon that killed mom. And this…is Rowena. She's a wiccan. She's trying to find her sister," he explained. Lily didn't say anything, she was way too nervous.

"This is your dad? Huh…." Rowena spoke up, looking at John. "well now that we all know each other can we please get back to business?" Dean commented, slightly annoyed. John reached up and grabbed the letter addressed to him. "God damn it…he had it the hole time!" John muttered as he read the letter.

Rowena attempted to read over his shoulder. "A gun? You came here for a gun?" she asked. John paid her no attention, but looked at his sons. "When you searched the place…did you see a gun? It'd be an antique…"

Dean looked at his father, "A case, but it was empty," he answered. John pushed the door open and got out.

"We've got to find it," he said, "It's important," John then headed to his big black truck. The car stayed quiet for a few minutes.

"Well, he seemed like a real rainbow and butterflies kind of guy," Rowena commented before they drove off to the motel.

**

The boys were checking them into the motel at the front desk and Rowena stepped up right behind them, Lily at her side, "I want my own room," she told Lily, before she proceeded to book one. She smiled seductively at the guy behind the desk and pretended to sneeze, sending a white dust into his face. The man smiled pleasantly.

"You don't have to pay for a room ma'am. It's on me," he said, giving her a key. She turned around and smirked at Dean.

"Jedi mind tricks," she said simply, "But don't worry, Dean…" she began, touching his shoulder, "You're still my main bitch."

Sam laughed but Dean gave her a look, "Well that was just inconsiderate. You could've at least used your Wicked Witch crap to get us free rooms!" he said, slightly embarrassed. Rowena shrugged and went to go put her things in her hotel room.

"Lily, want to sleep in my room tonight? Away from the smelly boys…" Rowena called, looking to Lily.

"Yeah, sure, just lemme say goodnight to Sam," she said, going over to her boyfriend, realizing it'd be the first night she'd sleep in a different room than the two in a year. She wondered what it'd be like.

"Are you going to miss me?" Sam teased her with a smile.

"I'll be two rooms down," Lily said, punching his shoulder playfully. Sam wrapped his arm around her shoulder and kissed her temple tenderly.

"Sure, you want to spend the night with Twiggy over there?" Dean asked, pushing past them and taking off his coat.

"I'll be okay. I like her and it's only one night," Lily said before looking back at Sam and kissing him on her tip-toes.

"So, we'll go after the vampires tomorrow?" she asked, "And you promise you'll come to tell us if anything happens?"

Sam nodded and played with a piece of her hair. "Dad will be listening to the police radio all night. And yes, we'll come get if something turns up. Now get over there," he urged. Lily kissed him and got up to go. She passed John as she went, still feeling awkward. "Goodnight boys, sleep tight."

"Don't let Norman Bates bite," Dean laughed at his own joke. Everyone else just looked at him. Lily smiled, nodded and went alone to her room. Rowena didn't come to the door when she knocked.

"Rowena…Rowena!" Lily called, knocking on the door. Just then she heard rustling in the bushes behind her. Lily looked warily in that direction. She swore she saw something but she couldn't spot anything. She swallowed hard. Then, Rowena opened the door, in just a towel. "Sorry. I was in the shower. Didn't mean to leave you out here," She said with a friendly smile. Lily jumped in the room and fell onto her bed. "It's fine…just…close the door," Lily demanded hurriedly. Rowena gave her a strange look, but closed the door anyway.

"Well, I'm going to bed. Goodnight," Rowena said, while slipping on a tank top and pajama shorts. Lily, however, had already fallen asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

[5am]

Rowena and Lily were sleeping soundly until a knock sounded at their door. Rowena groaned and rolled over so she wasn't facing the door, "Someone better be dead," she muttered, "or they will be."

Lily, however, rolled out of bed knowing it was probably important. She opened the door after she straightened out her clothing. It was Sam. "Good morning," she smiled with a great big yawn.

Sam smiled back, "Dad picked up something on the radio, we're going to check it out," he explained, "You don't have to come though…" he added. He was always concerned about her.

"How does your dad feel about it?" Lily asked before biting her lip. She was very intimidated by John E. Winchester.

"He…it doesn't matter," Sam shook his head.

"I'll go," Lily nodded. She turned around to fish through her bag for a hoody. Once located she threw it on before slipping on shoes, "Rowena, are you coming?"she looked down at the head of blonde hair in the bed. There was a moment of silence before an unhappy it's-too-early voice sounded, "I guess."

[12pm]

"They're not afraid of sunlight?" Lily asked, amazed as they watched from afar. John wasn't pleased with the tag-alongs but answered, "Direct sunlight hurts them like a bad sunburn," he answered stiffly.

"Son of a bitch," Dean muttered, "So Dracula had it all wrong, eh?"

John nodded, "The only way to kill them is by beheading." He continued.

"No holy water or stakes?" Sam asked- not liking the outcome of this particular conversation.

John shook his head, "Only if you want to piss them off."

"Well that's just peachy," Rowena muttered, "I don't suppose there's anything I can do…" she said as a comment- not a question but John shook his head anyway.

"So I guess just walking in isn't our best option," Dean was racking his brain for a plan of attack.

"Actually…that is the best option," John replied with a tone of finality.

"That's the plan? Just walk in with our pig sticks and hope we can behead them before they vamp out?" Rowena was taken aback by the flaw-filled plan. John did not look pleased, "Do you have a better one?" he asked harshly.

"No plan is probably better than your plan," Rowena retorted. John was not used to people talking to him like that. "No one said you had to come. So wait in Dean's car." He responded.

Rowena crossed her arms over her chest, "No. I'm not letting you boys do this without me," she replied firmly.

"Fine," John nearly snarled, "Dean. Give her a machete," he headed back to the trunk of his truck. Lily looked at Rowena in amazement. Rowena turned to look at Dean, "Machete me," she held out her hand.

Dean smirked. He went into the trunk of the Impala and gave her the spare knife. As he handed it to her he began, "Is there anything else I can do…"

Rowena scoffed, "Don't get so excited, Buffy," she said as she took a look at the blade in her hands. Lily giggled gently. She loved how Rowena was so witty and had the skill to banter with Dean.

"Shut-up, munckin," Dean said bitterly. Sam and Lily continued to laugh as they each received a weapon as well.

"Are you sure you want to go?" Sam asked Lily as he placed his machete in his belt. Lily nodded, "I'm sure," she replied. She had to tie the belt around her waist after finding it was FAR too big.

"Cause you can just-" Sam stepped away from the trunk as Dean began to close it.

"Sam Winchester, if you tell me I can just wait in the car…" Lily warned.

"You should wait in the car," Dean put his own machete around his waist.

"Shut-up, Dean!" Lily exclaimed.

"Just a suggestion, short cake," Dean said with a small smile. Rowena looked at him sternly and his smile faded a bit.

John walked by them, "Let's go," he headed cautiously towards the barn. Dean was the first to follow. Then Rowena, Lily, and Sam in succession.

"I'll check the east side first," John said going to his left.

"That leaves us west," Dean muttered as he led the group in the other direction.

"No shit, Sherlock," Rowena hissed, "And you're not going to lead me anywhere. I'm going with your dad," Rowena said and then suddenly veered back towards John's direction.

"Bitch…" Dean muttered under his breath.


End file.
